


The Nymphet Arrives

by Webtrinsic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alcohol, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Rituals, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Blood Drinking, Brother-Sister Relationships, Conditioning, Crash Landing, Crying, Cults, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Goddesses, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kyber Crystals, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Malnutrition, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Nicknames, Original Character(s), Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Restraints, Self-Sacrifice, Starvation, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Unconsciousness, Worried Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: A lightsaberless Anakin and Ahsoka crash land on an isolationist planet where the inhabitants have been waiting for a female togruta gifted with the force to fulfill their god's prophecy.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	The Nymphet Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst and this is a little out of character for ahsoka but she's being broken down so i think it's fair she's more vulnerable than she'd ever actually be in the show.
> 
> but guys idk what it is but i wanna see more of ahsoka getting her lekku/montrals hurt and anakin being protective of her always, not enough protective anakin fics :(

The lightsaber was an extension of a jedi’s being, it’s ingrained from the very start of their training to protect it with their life. It’d become instinct to reach out for it when they’d been thrown apart, and it’s presence was constant both on their hips and in the force.

Irritation flittered throughout the ship, their last battle leaving them lightsaberless. Both Ahsoka and her master were quiet as the shuttle beeped and groaned, it their only getaway since the Resolute couldn’t get to them with the asteroid field surrounding the planet that now harbored three sabers.

She was sure once they returned to Coruscant Anakin’s mood would lift at the prospect of constructing a new one. For now though, they sat in silence as he piloted. She ached to apologize knowing he’d only lost his own saber because he’d reached out to catch her rather than it, but she feared it’d only upset him further.

“Easy snips,” Anakin advised softly, the tense air loosening around them as he cooled, “You’re more important than the saber,” 

“But I lost my sabers too,” the togruta dismayed, guilt dancing along her ribs and coiling around her throat.

“Well this time I could help you make your new ones,” the jedi master smiled, excited at the prospect of doing something with his padawan. Especially if he could sway her into matching his blue.

The teen returned his grin, it quickly being disrupted as the ship shook, controls flashing before going out completely. The asteroid field had pushed them far from their destination of Coruscant, putting them in the orbit of an uncharted planet.

“Strap in,” Anakin commanded instantly, the orbit pulling them in. They were crashing onto what they assumed was an isolationist planet without lightsabers and next to no medical supplies or even food. 

The togruta struggled to do so with the pressure being exerted onto her by her master. An obvious attempt on his part to protect her from the impending crash. It worked so well her dainty fingers only just managed to snap the clip shut before they spun out. 

* * *

“Snips,” her shoulder shook under her master’s hand, rousing her from unconsciousness. Instinctually she jerked forward, her breath escaping when her seatbelt pulled her back.

“Hey it’s okay snips,” Anakin assured, unbuckling her before quite literally pulling her from her seat. Normally she’d protest being carried but her trembling legs appreciated it. The cockpit’s console had imploded, the transparisteel cracked, and Anakin’s own chair had broken off from the floor.

Hurriedly the togruta looked up at her master, checking for injury only to find nothing more than his usual scar in place. His hair was more tousled than usual and he didn’t give her his usual smirk either, but their bond wasn’t displaying any pain from his side either, so at least he was unharmed. 

Her on the other hand, her montrals were ringing, lekku aching and blooming with bruises. She’d have to ask Master Shaak Ti how she keeps her lekku from scraping on their seatbelts because as she grew the more she had to adjust them so they didn’t chaffe.

The closer Anakin inched them to the door, something, whether it be the force or an ingrained survival instinct, pleaded with her to stay within the ship's confines. Her worry must have travelled across their bond because the Jedi stopped.

“Everything alright Ahsoka?” unsure and under the assumption that she’d simply gone into shock she nodded, head leaning more comfortably onto her master’s broad shoulder, the fabric of his tunic soothing to her bruises.

Anakin used the force to pull the door off its hinges, the outside air swam in, speckles of sand pelting them. Ahsoka huffed a gentle laugh at the spike of irritation that bled out of her master at the development.

Anakin rolled his eyes at his padawan’s snort, stepping out of the wreckage and placing her in the doorway so she had a place to sit. He didn’t feel the need to tell Ahsoka what he was doing as he circled around the ship assessing the damage, he was more than certain she was in shock and he didn’t want to stress her further if he didn’t have to.

The Resolute and Obi Wan likely didn’t know where they were, and it’d take him days to fix their little ship  _ if  _ he could find the parts, and Ahsoka wasn’t feeling well. The worst part of it all though? They’d landed on an isolationist planet full of sand!

Trudging back to his padawan, Anakin’s brow pinched further. The togruta had tucked her knees up to her chest, her head laying on her knees at an angle so her lekku were hanging, positioned away from any and all irritants.

He was sure when they were crashing he’d seen a flash of a town a couple miles out, he couldn’t carry Ahsoka the whole way but he knew he couldn’t leave her here. Not alone. Except if they were going into town on a planet they knew nothing about, it was a fair bet she’d be safest covered up.

Their little ship might not have the major supplies but he was certain there was a hood on board. When he’d been assigned a padawan he knew there would be measures he’d have to take to accommodate them.

A girl padawan though meant there were measures he himself had never had to take so he didn’t know what to do for her. Luckily Aayla had stepped in, along with Shaak Ti, supplying every single one of his ships and quarters with sanitary items, shawls, hoods, and more pieces of clothing he only knew were used to cover up.

He had a feeling even this criminally underprepared ship would have something. Finding it in the crumpled remains would be another task in itself but maybe Ahsoka could use the time to nap.

_ ‘Sleep,’ _ he urged through the force, not bothering with actual words since her head had already been bobbing in the slightest. Anakin picked up his padawan once more, laying her down on his detached seat while he worked on melding the ship back into its original shape.

With the ship no longer caving in on itself many of the compartments and storage bins were now unobstructed, Ahsoka’s cover up would likely be in one of them. Anakin obviously didn’t like the reason she’d have to wear one but he wouldn’t risk her going without it. At least it’d help protect her against the sand as well, he was a little envious of that. 

Prying open a stubborn compartment, a folded black outfit met his gaze, exactly what he was looking for. Turning back to his padawan, Anakin found himself stopping short not wanting to disturb her rest.

He wanted to get on moving before nightfall in case things got cold, but he could give her five more minutes.

* * *

Jedi could go on longer than most, their endurance painfully high but he was only human. Anakin’s legs ached with the strain, each step heavy, igniting cramps so jarring he feared they’d soon give out.

Ahsoka wasn’t heavy but after carrying her for so long his non-bionic arm had gone numb enough where the possibility of dropping her grew. 

“Ahsoka,” blue eyes blearily opened, looking up at him with understanding as she allowed herself to be set down, uncaring of how her shawl had been placed over her and Anakin had taken her this far without bothering to wake her up.

The togruta slid into her master’s side, an arm around his waist while the other braced his chest. It was a little awkward with their height difference, she was still too short for him to rest an arm on her shoulder, and he wouldn’t place his arm on her montrals for obvious reasons.

Hobbling, the two continued on, the air feeling thick to the padawan the more they went on. She didn’t know if her master felt it, or even if it was simply the dread pulling her down but she powered through regardless, there wasn’t much else she could do.

It was a testament to how tired they were that neither of them spoke or even tried to reach out to one another through the force. They were keeping each other afloat for the time being and that’s all that mattered.

It felt like years to them both before they came into view of the city, and both noticed then, a little ways off stood a temple. 

“Kriff, they may not speak basic,” Anakin bemoaned, staring at the signs with three languages plastered upon them, none being basic.

“It’s Togruti,” being surprised at the development was an understatement, it was even enough to help brush off the creeping feeling of being watched when there was no one in sight. She wondered if Anakin had felt it too.

Puzzlement flashed quickly over her master’s features, even the slightest bit of concern flashed in his eyes. Togruta weren't often at all found in other places besides their home planet of Shili, to see togruti written on a planet not even in their systems didn’t make sense to him.

“That building there,” Ahsoka murmured, pointing towards the prickled outside of a building, “It’s a motel,”

With renewed vigor, Anakin took the lead as he headed inside, the Muun clerk behind the counter raised an eye, only truly perking up when Ahsoka stepped in behind him. In a flash the young togruta was sure something had stabbed into her lungs making them sting and ache for air.

“Hello,” Anakin spoke uncertainly, testing if the man knew basic. Something about the Muun in front of Anakin sent him on edge, it could have been the man’s deep seated gaze on what seemed to be Ahsoka’s montrals under her hood, or it could be his anxiety of being on a foreign seemingly barren planet that didn’t accommodate to basic.

His anxiety must be projecting to his padawan because he could feel her gently curling against his back, almost as if she was hiding. Then again if he was getting jittery over the Muun just looking at Ahsoka, it wasn’t hard to assume it was making her uncomfortable as well.

Their bond was strong but he was finding it harder and harder to focus on their bond with everything else he had to look out for.

“We don’t serve Kessurians,” the man rumbled out causing a pit of frustration to bubble in the Jedi's gut. 

“She’s not, do you have a room that can fit two?” The words were hissed through Anakin’s teeth, head pounding suddenly with vicious nausea, the feeling stemming clearly from his bond with Ahsoka.

The togruta fisted her hands against her master’s tunic, leaning into him as a fog took over.

“We don’t serve Kessurians,” the Muun repeated, gesturing to the padawan's tented hood. 

Anakin hadn’t wanted to reveal Ahsoka to anyone on their stay but his padawan was in distress and they needed a room and she needed it now. Adjusting his padawan in his arms, she followed all too willingly so she was clinging to his chest as he pulled back her hood, only exposing her lekku and montrals before pulling it back up.

“She’s not a Kessurian. We need a room,” 

“Stoopa! Why didn’t you say she was togruta?” The man harrumphed, leading the two immediately down the hall to get them a room. Anakin rolled his eyes, trudging with Ahsoka at his side in case suddenly picking her up would upset her head further.

_ “I’m sorry my deity. We’ll get you the finest room, your friend can stay in one of th-”  _ The Muun changed from basic to togruti, attention directed to the teen.

“No,” Ahsoka panicked, thinking nothing of the man’s endearment as she gripped her master tighter. The prospect of being away from her big brother absolutely unbearable at the moment, so much so her eyes began to well up. Her feelings were overwhelming her in an avalanche, pressing her down like never before. It was too much to even fathom letting go into the force.

“Alright he can stay with you,” he conceded in basic, clearing things up for a horribly confused Anakin. The Muun unlocked the door, handing the key over to Anakin’s open hand, the Jedi's stare boring a hole into the man’s head as he ushered his padawan inside.

The togruta had managed to collapse onto the bed before Anakin even shut the door. The chosen one swiped up the closest chair, shoving it under the doors handle before locking it. 

“Ahsoka,” he called out, quickly moving to her bedside. The slit in her hood showed her tightly shut eyes, distress surrounding her. Fatigue crashed at him quicker than the tide but it didn’t stop him from climbing up beside her, pulling her close and removing the stupid hood from her head.

Meditation wasn’t his strong suit, but he found himself becoming one with the force as he latched onto their bond, trying desperately to steal and smother what was plaguing her. 

“It’s okay snips,” he found himself murmuring in a repeated litany until they were both sound asleep.

* * *

In the dark of night the citizens of the village banded together, cries of joy escaping their lips as news spread. Their leaders prophecy coming to life before them. A female togruta gifted with magic.

The final preparations were being put in place. Their goddess was here and their god would be returning for her, for them. They would get her ready and life would be bountiful as it once was with their god around.

Of course they’d have to deal with her protector, the other magic user, but they were prepared for that as well. Their god had prepared them well.

* * *

She wasn’t breathing yet she had a feeling if she tried it wouldn’t have mattered, she apparently didn’t have to. Not now while she was submerged in red, a red so thick she was sure it was the clay back on Shili.

The liquid although dense she waded through, no destination in sight, only red. The farther she went out the less she could move. The pressure around her became unbearable in a matter of seconds, tar trapping her, sealing her in a living crypt. 

A steam of black carved through the mass, it silken in feeling as it tied around her eyes. A whisper breaching her head tails and montrals, the words indistinguishable to her but the message read clear.

_ Unity, whether she liked it or not. _

* * *

Anakin’s eyes opened clearer than lightning breaking through the sky. Light filtered through the room’s windows, illuminating the orange face resting on his chest. Her facial markings reflected the light causing her nose to scrunch in irritation.

Anakin eased his little sister from his chest, utilizing the blanket’s they hadn’t used in the night to tuck her in properly while blocking out the light that would keep her from sleeping further.

Obi Wan had been clear, as had the other masters, when you have a padawan you have their back and they have yours. There were many ways to interpret that, a big one being you keep eachother close, which he often did with Ahsoka, but he knew from past experiences she would find her way back to him if she needed, and he’d never stop looking for her if it was the other way around.

Shaking the teen’s shoulder, Ahsoka’s cerulean eyes opened wearily, seemingly haunted. Giving her a reassuring smile, Anakin helped cover her further with the blankets, his voice soothing, “I’m going into town, I want you to stay here and rest. Don’t leave the room or answer the door,”

“Yes Master,” Ahsoka yawned, eyelids weighing themselves back down until she was back asleep.

Anakin didn’t feel confident in leaving her, not after her panic, and especially with her shift in attitude. She didn’t seem like herself, and this place was only making it worse if not causing it. A nagging part of his brain begged him to stay, some logical or manipulative part of him claiming she needed to be with him in case the language barrier, an excuse, but the Muun had spoke basic so he was sure at least some people here did too.

“She’s going to be okay,”

* * *

Melodic whispers pulled her from slumber, the tune although lacking words called at her like a pied piper. The blankets didn’t make a sound as they crumpled to the floor, her steps unbearably light as she fixed her clothing, forgetting her hood and disobeying her master’s orders by leaving the room. 

The clerk behind the desk was absent, but her training quickly crumpled, the tune ringing in her montrals led her. Easing her head even as the world around her seemed to change, eyes deceiving her as the sun burned black and the road beneath her feet crumpled with what seemed to be dried blood.

The absence of people had drastically changed, the street was littered with people in rows, a black darker than shadow covering them, but they parted, leading her, guiding her to what she could only vaguely assume was a church.

The doors creaked as they opened, the inside of the building illuminated her in a glow that burned like fire but bathed her in a honey glow. Her feet carried her through the pews with ease, her gaze forced upon the golden statue of a woman at the very end.

A togruta with an almost falsely warming smile, her face split down in the middle in two different facial markings, circular and rectangular. She was on her knees, palms reaching out in acceptance and everything in Ahsoka wanted to grab them. 

The urge pulled and tugged but the last inch of cognitive thinking implored her to read the text written out in togruti on the wall behind her. 

_ Our goddess will appear one day, a togruti with unknown markings, blessed with magic. She will be who brings our god home, life will be prosperous with their arrival. _

The words hardly registered, their biggest achievement being the bombardment of vertigo rushing in. A clatter of footprints and the creak of the door, Ahsoka lunged towards the golden statue's hands. The moment she made contact it’d appear her fate had been sealed,  _ something _ overcame her and all she could do in a last ditch effort for survival was call out both with her lips and the force for her master.

“ _ Anakin _ .”

* * *

The cry across the force was more painful than a lash across the back but it didn’t compare to the agony that tore through him when Ahsoka’s force signature disappeared.

The supplies he’d been inspecting crashed to ground then. Terror drilled holes into his bones, legs pumping more efficiently than a piston as he rushed back to the motel. The Muun sat behind the counter, seemingly disinterested as Anakin tore past him to their room.

The door crashed into the wall behind him, chest heaving because the room was empty. 

“Where is she?” His bellow shook the building, steps heavy as his anger manifested, fingers pinching as he lifted the Muun by his throat, squeezing his windpipe. 

“Where is Ahsoka?” 

“She’s where she should be,” the words were strangled and raspy, accompanied by desperate wheezing.

“What does that mean?” The jedi snarled, momentarily forgetting the alien needed to breathe to answer his question.

Anakin didn’t get his answer, not as the room around them seemingly turned into the vacuum of space, ripping the air straight out of his lungs and sending him careening to the floor. The Muun, although weak, helped his people carry the Jedi to the temple's dungeon.

* * *

A comfortable bed wasn’t something she was used to. It was a luxury she wished she could have after a long assignment when her muscles were aching and her head was pounding. Maybe the new development of the mattress she was laying on would be more assuring if the force hadn’t left her entirely.

Cautiously opening her eyes, the togruta lifted her weary head and looked out at the room around her. It was a master bedroom no doubt, grandiose with it’s golden furnishings and maroon accents.

The bed she was laying on was bigger than any standard model she’d ever seen, then again they still didn’t know the main species that inhabited the planet, maybe it was standard but it didn’t answer why she was here.

The maroon curtains tethered to the bed’s stands rustled with the wind filtering through the ornate windows, the glass stained into a cryptic yet beautiful togruta. Her palms were out in front of her, cupping the blood seemingly flowing from her own wrist. A shadowy figure all in black standing tall behind her, hands planted across her torso in an x but high enough that their palms were holding her lekku. His head resting between her horned peak, eyes obstructed with a yellow streak while his teeth were depicted with a sharp toothed smile.

Tearing her eyes away from the window, Ahsoka’s eyes caught on the outfit laid out on the bed beside her, followed by a note written in her native tongue.

_ Dress and the rehearsal and lessons will begin. _

Ahsoka cringed at the thought of submission immediately, she wouldn’t be compliant for her kidnappers. Her master being  _ Anakin _ would tell her to not make it worse for herself but he himself would do the exact opposite. A little foolhardy on his part because he knew she learned by example.

A knock resounded throughout the room, loudly enough she was sure it wasn’t someone's fist, likely a knocker. For a split second she briefly considered feigning sleep so whoever would go away, but they’d likely just wake her.

Her silence seemed to be taken as an invitation because the door opened a second later, a lavender female Twi’lek stepped in, bowing lowly to the point her lekku flopped over.

“Your worship,” rising back to her feet, the older woman tutted softly when she saw the outfit untouched and Ahsoka still in bed.

“You must get dressed, then all will be well,” 

Ahsoka prepared herself for a potential fight but could easily assess the ageing woman likely wouldn’t put up much of a fight, so talking it was.

“What will be well?”

“Everything your highness, the people, you. I know it’s hard to see now, but you’ll see, all will be well,”

“The togruta in all your depictions, that isn’t me. I am not your deity,” Ahsoka tried, surely if she was a part of some grand prophecy like her Master was, she’d have known. 

“Let’s get you dressed your worship, you’ll understand soon,” the Twi’lek tried again, moving forward to seemingly help causing the young togruta to jump back against the headboard, the impact of her back lekku had her teeth rubbing together in a sharp hiss.

In a flash the woman had pulled out a cloud of dust seemingly nowhere, blowing the black ash at the girl. In seconds Ahsoka’s reservations ceased, her head floating as the woman’s hand intertwined with her own, pulling her out of bed. 

Ahsoka latched quickly onto her, feeling the need to tether herself onto something, her balance thrown off. She nearly toppled when removing her outfit and stepped into the dress that’s been picked out for her. The woman before her didn’t seem to mind, keeping steady hands on her until she was standing straight and running the zipper over her bottom.

A large portion of her back was exposed, the neckline a sharp V, with a long slant up the left side exposing her shapely legs. The tail reminded her vaguely of senator Amidala's outfits, long and flowing out like a clamshell. It was the same cool blue as the stripes on her lekku, with black lace covering her torso and tail.

Procuring another piece of black lace, the woman helped fit her lekku and montrals through the piece until it wove properly, a soft yet beautiful headpiece.

“Your name, your worship?”

“Ahsoka,” The teen admitted breathlessly as she was led in front of a mirror, “Ahsoka Tano,”

A brief memory crossed her mind then, the day she introduced herself to Anakin and Master Kenobi.

_ “I’m the new padawan learner. I’m Ahsoka Tano,” _

“Where is Anakin? Is he here?” Her concern broke through the diluted state she was in without delay or hassle.

The outburst nearly sent the older woman a foot into the air, grabbing her chest in reassurance before she exhaled her answer.

“He is, you will be allowed to see him once the ceremony is complete, if you comply with the preparations you may even get to see him before.”

“If I comply you’ll let me see him?” Ahsoka didn’t plan to comply, not fully at least but she could pretend for the time being, then when they left her to her own devices she could seek him out.

And she wasn’t scared, at least she wouldn't admit to herself if she was. It didn’t matter that she had no lightsaber, and her bond with her brother and not to mention the force itself was absent, and her actual role here was unknown, she would survive as she always did.

* * *

Anakin jumped into consciousness, teeth sharp and bared, snarling as he came to. His momentum was abruptly cut off by the large manacle around his torso and the ones around his arms and legs.

“Ahsoka!” it came out of his mouth on impulse, the memory of opening the bedroom door only to find the bed empty haunting him. It took him longer than it should have to shutter at the mere lack of energy surrounding him.

He couldn’t break his chains, nor could he feel anything at all. Something was blocking his midichlorians, blocking the force itself from him and likely his padawan as well. It was dark but it wasn’t hard to make out the surrounding room and the lack of Ahsoka or anyone else in it.

The Muun had said she’s where she should be, and Anakin knew that fact to be anything but true. She wasn’t at his side, there was no other place she should be.

* * *

“You'll stand here,”

“Chin up,”

“To start your gifts,”

“Unionized,”

“You will say I do,”

“Matrimony,”

“A blessing,”

“Wondrous,”

“Regal,”

It droned on throughout the day as she was shuffled along the halls, sure there was someone lurking around the corner at every junction. The black heels that’d been slipped onto her feet were aching, the tendons in her legs screaming but they did not let her sag.

Chin up, chin up! Pats and fingers repeatedly moved to keep her head straight and tall. Voices not belonging to the lady Twi’lek or the Chiss man regarding her, shifting her, scolding her if she didn’t get her role right.

He’d even admonished her when she’d tripped, the bastard.

Whispers not belonging to the two settled within her head, dominant and possessive calls seemingly keeping her tethered to the reality that she was detained in a place made to keep her here for what she could only assume was forever.

Would they keep Skyguy here forever too? Or would they let him go once she’d done as they asked and pledged herself as their goddess? 

Anakin wouldn’t let her marry some man, the Jedi wouldn’t let her either. 

“I’ll draw you a bath, your worship,” the lavender woman spoke, and Ahsoka helplessly followed, feeling more drained than she ever had. A toll was bandaging her body, keeping her distress packed tightly, pushing blood and pain to the surface for the world to see.

She was broken in a dress and crown and as she walked past the long panels of glass, even in the night the moon appeared to her as black in a blood red sky but it didn’t seem to be that way to anyone else. If it did, they’d only seemed to accept it, so much so no one even questioned why there wasn’t a visible star in the sky. It made her unbearably lonely.

“It’s ready,” the woman called out, and with a nod of her head Ahsoka excused her. The bathroom tiles chilled her feet as she slipped the shoes from her aching soles. Her dress didn’t make a sound as it slid down her hips and onto the ground. It took a soft seemingly elegant maneuver to slip off the fabric crown before she stepped into the water.

It burned as much as the presence of double suns, the deep tub swallowed her whole. 

_ “For you my goddess,” _ travelled through her montrals, popping her eyes open to reveal the thick soothing water wasn’t water at all. It was blood.

She was too fatigued to jump away, and for some reason she didn’t want to. On Shili they hadn’t ever minded blood, in fact she was almost sure on some occasions they had bathed in it. It wasn’t uncommon for them to drink it either, especially menstruating togruta, but it was also used when sickness was ravaging a compromised individual.

Her only concern is where they’d gotten it.

* * *

Seven days, a week had passed, and Ahsoka soon found this place wasn’t just made to entrap her, it was made to tear her down and when she complied things got easier. When she listened the horrors twisted further into comfort while draining her entirely.

“You’ll be rejuvenated when your betrothed arrives,” The Twi’lek she found to be named Inga reassured, her hands covered in blackness as she swept her fingers over the togruta’s facial markings.

“And if I don’t want to marry?” Ahsoka whispered out, feeling as if merely asking would send the world toppling upon her head.

“It’s just nerves child, just another step at what you were born to be. I’ve seen you walk through the halls, our testaments on your tongue because you’ve ingrained them into your head so well. And when he’s here, when he’s here all your worries and sorrows will wash away. Trust him, trust what is happening now,” 

“When it’s over, will you let Anakin go?” 

“It’s been told to us that when our graciousness comes, he will arrange for his freedom and safe transportation off the planet where he can contact his superiors.” Inga lifted a decorated chalice up to the girls lips, tipping it until Ahsoka was forced to drink the concoction of blood and what seemed to be chocolate.

“And he’ll come once I am pledged? So we can be married?”

“I know leaving your old life behind will be hard, but what you will get in return will be everlasting,” 

Ahsoka didn’t want to leave the order, or her family and friends behind but she didn’t think there was any other way, especially a way she could safely get Anakin home. 

Whatever this place was, whoever was responsible for drafting the prophecy, whoever she was about to marry managed to cut them off from the force itself.

She knew Anakin with or without the force normally would dominate in battle. At times he almost seemed to be more than just a man with his broad shoulders and gnashing teeth. Could he win this time, likely half fed and unable to be on his feet most of their captivity?

Not to mention the whole town would step in with their tricks and weapons, if he tried anything soon there was no telling he’d live through it. It’d be safer this way, safer to give herself away rather than take the most important man in the galaxy down with her.

“After the ritual tomorrow, I want to be taken to him,” she had to be taken to him because every time she’d tried to explore the palace seemed to change. Endless corridors mocking her, always leading her back to her room or to the throne where she’d sit on the dias and weep.

Tears seemed to become her second nature as of late, without any other outlet it was all she could do without harming others or herself. 

“Yes, your worship. We’ll have that scheduled for you right away,”

* * *

If she’d have known it was going to hurt, Ahsoka would have killed herself in an attempt to earn Anakin’s freedom instead. They obviously knew the minute she figured out what would be happening that she would protest because they’d prepared for that too.

The shackles were padded, they wouldn’t hurt her by marking up her skin, her betrothed probably wouldn’t like that very much. Her head and shoulders were elevated slightly as sorted protected cloth was wound around her montrals and lekku.

Once the protective sheath was in place, the melted gold was poured over it seconds later. The heat didn’t burn her but it certainly warmed her skull, so much so she was sure the whites of her lekku were turning pink.

As it began and the gold began to shape through the grooves of her head tails, a hammer crashed down onto the material, shaping it into a headpiece worthy of a goddess. The worst of it had been when the crown was shaped where the teeth of the akul once sat.

Her screams only fuelled the chants of the people watching, each resounding clang of the hammer vibrated down her stripes, the sound unbearable, pressure exceeding any she’d ever felt in her life.

Tears cut through her facial markings, staining her internally, ever since they’d arrived-no crashed onto this planet, she wasn’t Ahsoka Tano padawan to Anakin Skywalker. She was even less than the vulnerable three year old that Master Plo Koon had taken from Shili, and that’s what hurt her the most.

She had to be weak now to be strong enough to save her Master, even if the cost was her sanity, dignity, and her life as a whole.

The last thing she could do as the process was completed, untied, and being cheered on by her bowing followers, was to look in the mirror with her tear stained cheeks and a golden headpiece fixed to her head was hope her master forgave her in the end.

* * *

Food and water came few and far between, no schedule apparent but Anakin managed to make it work. The days had been gruesomely long and meditating wasn’t his strong suit; he didn’t see what good came from it either when the force wasn’t even here but for his sake he’d at least tried.

A scraping crack and creak signified the door was being opened, he’d stopped acknowledging his captors around the third time they’d brought him food and water. They haven’t made any move to hurt him, and he was sure for the time being that wouldn’t change.

They needed him for something. His cell door groaned as it was unlocked, and he was forced to look up when his padawans distressed voice came in with the hurried movements of her steps.

He didn’t get a good look at the teen as she dived into his arms, nearly sending him into the ground below. In seconds his collarbone and throat were soaked with tears, weak but terribly desperate hands were digging into the backs of his shoulders as Snips clung to him for dear life.

His hands didn’t hesitate to wrap around her, one resting on the back of her head and the other winding tightly around her waist in case someone dared to pull her from his grasp. 

_ Assess _ , pushed at his mind, and it wasn’t hard to miss the most noticeable development, especially when his face had nearly crashed into it as he curled around her form. A band of gold had quite literally been molded to her head, and the anger that rose up in him from that fact would have had him banished from the Jedi order immediately.

It couldn't have been painless, nor couldn’t it have been tolerable. Not to a togruta with sensitive hearing and more vulnerable skin on these parts. 

His fury didn’t stop there, the headpiece was only the first log on the fire. They might as well have thrown a bottle of Hondo’s weequay brew on top of it, because he’d never seen Ahsoka cry or break down so completely or thoroughly ever.

She felt so small in his arms, shaking enough that his arm was starting to go numb. 

“Snips, look at me Snips,” he requested cooly, hand sliding from the back of her head and to her cheek, pulling her away from the safety of his chest with some resistance. He regretted it all too suddenly when her ashen face revealed endless tears and normally bright eyes dark and woeful, haunted and lacking her steadfast determination and challenge. 

If it wasn’t for her facial markings he wasn’t sure if he’d have realized it was actually her.

“Talk to me Snips,” he hadn’t seen much obviously, but she certainly had. Her lips trembled in an attempt to choke something out but his request was only met more sobs and a breathless sigh of disbelief sounding a lot like his name.

The door opened once more, and he could tell Ahsoka was as afraid as he because she pressed her nose extra tightly to his sternum. 

“He’s here your worship, you must freshen up and get ready for dinner,” one instructed, opening the cell only for the Jedi to shout.

“Who’s here?” 

The mention of whoever had arrived left his padawan in hysterics, clawing at him and fervently shaking her head. 

“You’ll meet him soon as well, after the marriage,” the two men managed to pull Ahsoka away fairly easily because Anakin couldn’t swing his fist and hold onto Ahsoka tight enough to deter the men grabbing her all at once.

“Anakin!” the teen shrilled, breath catching. Wheezing, the teen began screaming, sobbing for her master as she was carried out and taken from him once again.

* * *

“Sir we think we’ve located the planet General Skywalker and Commander Tano crash landed on,” Cody announced, offering a holo to the bearded Jedi.

Rubbing his beard in hand, Obi Wan frowned reading up on the information given. 

“Oh Anakin,” he bemoaned, “What have you gotten yourself into?”

Turning to CC-2224, Obi Wan gave a soft smile, “Please set a course and get the 501’s together, we may need back up knowing those two,”

“Yes, Sir,”

* * *

The second she’d been returned to her room her emotions seemed to cease, she was doing this to save Anakin. She had to let him go, the sooner the better for them both. The dress picked out for her this time isn’t what she expected.

It was maroon with a side split, open shoulders with long sleeves and an open back, another stooping V neck with heels that were sure to hurt her feet.

“Are you ready?” Inga questioned, offering her arm which Ahsoka latched onto hungrily.

“No, but I don’t think that matters much,” Ahsoka admitted as they walked down the hall.

“Have a nice dinner, your worship,” she cleared off quickly, leaving Ahsoka to step around the corner, coming face to face with the open dining room door. Their sitting at the end of the table was a human man.

The smile that lit up his face was one she saw in the stained glass everyday, and as she looked at him now, she understood what the slash of yellow over his eyes meant as well. Her betrothed eyes were glimmering golden.

“Hello Ahsoka, you’re absolutely stunning,” he stood then, rounding the table until they were inches apart. Her neck strained as she looked up at him, his height compared to her own was vast. He even had several inches on Anakin!

It wasn’t often she was at a loss for words but she wasn’t quite sure she was even the same person anymore.

“Please have a seat,” taking her arm the brunet led her to her seat, pushing the chair in for her before running a hand on her shoulder and down her arm until he was holding her hand, which he brought to his lips in a less than chaste kiss.

“You’re a sith,” the padawan hissed out, perplexed that this man wasn’t cut off from the force as she was.

“No my love, just a user of the darkside is all,” he brushed off easily, whimsically, revealing the whispers in her head had been him all this time.

“That’s not very assuring,” the teen admitted, picking up her fork and inspecting the food on her plate. Steak, from an animal she didn’t know but it was more pink than medium rare, dripping with blood. Meiloorun fruit was cut up beside it, and she couldn’t lie and say her mouth wasn’t watering.

“There's a reason for it, I assure you. The dark and light side of the force have more to them than both the Jedi and Sith could ever imagine. And when we are bonded and married, we’ll be legendary,”

“Bonded?” The togruta questioned after a bite of her steak, the man’s words intrigued her more than she cared to admit but she wouldn’t fall to the darkside, and from what she could make out, he didn’t want her to. 

“A dyad my love, forbidden to the Jedi but highly encouraged by the Sith,”

A bond between master and padawan was strong, a dyad must be stronger, and likely more permanent. 

Ahsoka reached out for her wine, the bloodied taste of it sweetened with sugar. A haze settled within her gut almost immediately, the alcohol inside incredibly strong.

“Dance with me Ahsoka,” he requested, helping her from her chair and tucking her into his side. His large hand ran along her spine, leading the inebriated togruta to the ballroom. As he positioned them, Ahsoka groaned, her head falling helplessly against his broad chest. 

Extending an open hand filled with what appeared to be inky black soot, his lips pursed blowing it down onto his beautiful betrothed where she went limp in his arms, reservations and her will slipping away, only one true thought tethering her. 

_ Save her master even if it means never seeing him again. _

“I’ll marry you,”

* * *

The Jedi Master bristled the moment they landed, he couldn’t pick up on Anakin or Ahsoka at all. He could have taken that as they were dead but the ship had been tidied up meaning they’d survived the initial crash and he wasn’t dumb enough to entertain the thought the two’s stubbornness  _ wouldn’t _ save them from death.

They probably wandered off to the city for some parts. Rex, Cody, and Obi Wan saddled up onto a speeder and sped off into town, the emptiness unnerving,

“The translator says this is the motel Sir,” Rex announced, eyeing the building with the slightest hint of worry peaking through his tone. Of course he was worried for Anakin and Ahsoka, it wouldn’t make sense for him not to.

A Muun sat behind the counter, his left eye twitching at the sight of them. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but we’re looking for a man, longer brown hair, scar covering his eye. He was accompanied by a young togruta,” Obi Wan explained, only to get the same cryptic answer Anakin had received.

“They are where they should be,”

Meanwhile as they talked Rex and Cody had taken the liberty of searching the rooms, the air unbearably tense as Rex returned to the lobby where Obi Wan was glaring a hole into the Muun’s head, and Cody followed in seconds later, Ahsoka’s hood hanging from his fingertips.

* * *

“Get reinforcements now,” Obi Wan gasped the second they passed the threshold of the temple, his green lightsaber igniting, his eyes displaying a fear so palpable the clones shivered.

Cody sent out the signal immediately but there was no telling if it actually went through, not with the signal shuttering the way it was.

The Jedi prowled through the halls, teeth sharp and feral as he surveyed each corridor. His padawan and grand padawan were here somewhere and he wouldn’t leave without them. 

The soft beat of footsteps pulled him in and he wasn’t prepared for the sight he was met with when he pushed open the double doors. A man, taller than even Anakin was leading his grand padawan in a dance, her cooperation absent.

Her head remained heavy on the man’s chest, her fingers not even intertwined with his own. Even her feet were stepping on his to keep them moving while she remained limp. Rex and Cody’s guns were immediately trained on him but their fingers weren’t on the trigger, they wouldn’t risk a shot, not with Ahsoka being in the line of fire.

“Another Jedi, how quaint,” the man remarked, continuing to twirl the unconscious togruta in his arms. Giving a golden wink to the Jedi he carried on, “Your own  _ chosen _ padawan is in the dungeon. An agreement has been laid out, I won’t bother you or any other Jedi with the lack of the force, and now you...Anakin and your troopers can go home. Miss Tano has agreed to stay in return for that,” 

“We’re not leaving without her,” Obi Wan replied firmly, waving a hand towards Rex, the request clear.  _ Go find Anakin. _

“She’s already agreed,” The nameless god tutted, seemingly undisturbed as he continued his macabre waltz.

“It doesn't matter, she stays with me,” Anakin bellowed, busting through the door with Rex at his side. His normally tall shoulders were hunched with anger, his appearance nearly as worrying as Ahsoka’s.

In seconds Obi Wan had been disarmed and Anakin was wielding a green saber. Nameless only chuckled at the display, in a swift movement of his own, Ahsoka was bunched up into a bridal carry.

“Put her down,” The chosen one hissed, eyebrows lowered in anger, his scar acting as war paint.

“I am, but know she did agree to my terms. Leaving the Jedi order as well, a fair trade because all you Jedi seem to fall when the force is absent from you,” 

“And what does she get out of this trade, what do you get out of this?” Obi Wan questioned, putting a hand in front of his padawan to keep him from charging.

“Married, and someone to form a dyad with,” Nameless admitted easily, setting the togruta down on the throne perched at the end of the room.

Both Rex and Cody used this opportunity to take their shots, each being reflected with a resounding whip as the man pulled out what seemed to be a double ended saber, the one side currently in use obviously a whip.

Unarmed, Obi Wan began to make his way towards the togruta, keeping his back towards the wall as his own padawan and the dark force user marched towards the center of the room. Rex and Cody kept their blaster’s aimed at the man, shoulders hunched high.

He wasn’t sure Anakin would win the fight at hand, but he was prepared to step in if he dropped. Without the force he couldn’t pull his lightsaber back and wouldn’t be able to protect Anakin, but he was hoping the clones would. 

“Little one,” Obi Wan crooned at the togruta, careful not to step on her dress as he bunched her up into a carry.

“Master Obi Wan,” Ahsoka stirred, pinched eyes looking up at him with fear and uncertainty, almost as if she didn’t believe he was really there. Her head twitched, face turning towards the repeated whack and clash of sabers.

The arm curled around her upper body, supporting her head pushed further to press her back against his chest. Being cautious, Kenobi kept his steps quiet as he hurried over to Rex.

“Get her back to the ship,” He instructed, “Quietly,” To carry her Rex was forced to give over his blaster. Obi Wan took it graciously, the weapon settling in his hands like it was meant to. Certainly not a lightsaber but it would work.

A whirling warp cut through the air in tandem with a frustrated shout from his padawan, the whip had wrapped around the Jedi’s arm and cut it into pieces, thankfully it’d been the artificial one. 

Two blaster shots fired, the assault cut off from the second end of the saber lighting, this end pronged and just as deadly as any other saber.

“You’re all awfully sloppy, so dependent you are. So eerily dependent,” 

Having heard enough, Master Kenobi dropped his robes firing wildly and without any chance of stopping. The barrage of attacks seemed to be grating on the man’s nerves, especially so when he was forced to turn only to see Ahsoka, his bride, gone.

Huffing out a breath, the god twirled his wrist sending the three men in the room flying into the walls. In a plume of ash smoke he disappeared with a few words bidding them farewell.

“Another time then. I’ll be with her again,”

The force returned in a swell of endless echoes, unhinged and unguarded. A missing arm didn’t slow Anakin down, not as he followed his padawan’s signature, terribly gleeful that once again their bond was there, thrumming and teaming with their love for one another.

That was his little sister and he needed her at his side.

“I can take her,” He insisted as they breached the temple's steps, Rex turning quickly at the sound of his generals voice.

“No, you’re no help to her with that missing arm,” Obi Wan admonished, followed by Cody as they trudged down the steps, it was time to go back to Coruscant. 

* * *

Constructing a lightsaber was a delicate task, a task filled with anticipation and excitement. New beginnings and a staple of character. Ahsoka, still shaken since her rescue, stayed close to her master's side, accepting the parts with eager hands.

“I got these for you too,” The master announced, blue kyber crystals glistening in his newly configured bionic hand. His voice was pitched low, careful and understanding of the padawan’s situation.

The golden headpieces had been removed the night before, the process equally as painful as it’d been putting it on. Thankfully he was able to help quell most of the pain, but Ahsoka remained unaware he took most of the pain for himself as a punishment for failing her the first time. 

“Blue?”

“Just another way to show you, I have your back,” Anakin explained.

The togruta gave him a flashing grin in turn, with a few quick twists and a click, her sabers lit in a familiar stunning blue glow.

“I have yours too Skyguy,”

**Author's Note:**

> snap: allisonw1122  
> tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> insta: webtrinsic


End file.
